


Asphodel has nothing to do with flowers

by poohsticks



Series: Queeroes of Olympus [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Queeroes of Olympus, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Hazel, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>ADDED 14/09/2016<br/></b>
  <br/>
  <b> I was wrong. I was so freaking wrong.<br/></b>
  <br/>
  <b> Asphodel is literally a type a lilly and are also imortal flowers said to grow on the Elysium planes. Asphodel couldn't have more to do with flowers if it tried, which it clearly doesn't need to. Why didn't I look this up over a year ago when I wrote this. I am literally about to study ancient Greece at university. Kill me now, then I might actually see how badly I fucked up for myself. Mistakes were made. Regret is felt.<br/></b>
  <br/>
  <b> Always google shit kids.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  Hazel rescues Nico from the underworld then Nico does the same for her.</p><p> </p><p>  Nico is trans male.<br/>Hazel is trans female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wandering the fields of Asphodel is nowhere near as nice as someone uneducated in Greek mythology might think. As you and I know they are no ordinary fields, nothing grows in them like wheat or corn. In fact there is nothing living there at all. There is no warm breeze or sunshine which one might usually associate with a nice walk through the fields in the countryside. There is only the cold chill that creeps right through to the bones and the whispers of unfulfilled promises blowing through your very soul. To someone hearing the term for the first time they may assume that Asphodel is a type of wild flower that spreads over unplowed fields. But the only thing that spreads over the fields in the underworld are the souls of the dead.

Amongst the souls there appeared a very small and rather faint flicker of life. The dot of life drifted through the souls seeming to have just as much purpose in life as they did in death.

Nico was looking for Bianca. He had been looking for Nico didn't know how long. He thought it may have only been a couple if days but time seemed to work differently in the underworld. And with so much life drained out of him he didn't need any sustenance like he did in the mortal world so he couldn't even judge time by when he became hungry. Not that it mattered, he could search for a year and it wouldn't matter as long as he found his sister.

Nico seemed to become more like the souls with each disappointment. He would try follow a trail of something that seemed like Bianca only to find nothing at the end or along the way. He had faded to a shadow of his former self when he came across a soul that seemed familiar.

It was the soul of a young girl, a demigod, a child of Hades. But it was not Bianca.

Her Name was Hazel.

Nico broke down when he found her instead of Bianca. She comforted him until his tears dried up. Nico shared his story and Hazel shared hers. The siblings bonded in the middle of a mass of meandering souls.

Hazel could see that Nico's life force was fading, that soon he would be in no better state than herself. It took a lot of coaxing and suggestion that maybe Bianca wasn't in Asphodel after all. That maybe, just maybe, she'd made it to Elysium. But Hazel finally convinced Nico to return to the mortal world.

However Nico soon returned to Asphodel. But this time it was only so he could take Hazel with him.

The first thing they noticed about each other was that their mortal bodies looked very different to their souls.

Nico was shorter and less muscular. His shoulders were narrower and his hips wider. His face was rather softer and more rounded. Hazel came to the conclusion that he looked a lot less stereotypically masculine in his body.

Hazel was slightly taller and her arms had more muscle to them. Her shoulders looked almost out of balence with her narrow hips. Her face was more chiseled, the bone structure far more visible. Nico came to the conclusion that she looked a lot less stereotypically feminine in her body.

But neither commented on it because they both understood. They were only realising that they had more in common then they first realised.

Nico helped Hazel adjust to the modern world and helped her settle in the place where she belonged, camp Jupiter.

Nico still felt that he belonged nowhere. But at least now he had Hazel he didn't feel that he belonged in the fields of Asphodel anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

****** ASPHODEL HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH FLOWERS.  ******

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for the idea that their souls look like how they see themselves.


End file.
